fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter Romantic One-Shots
This is the romantic one-shots of Harry Potter. Number 1: Philosopher's Stone (when Harry and Ron are about to go to their dorms because of a troll attack, they realize something) *Harry: (horrified) "Wait, Hermione doesn't know." *Ron: (also horrified) "And the dungeons is where the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms are." (everyone heard that and are horrified but the teachers remain their composure) *Snape: (serious) "30 points to Gryffindor for quick thinking. Potter, you and Malfoy go find Miss Granger. Slytherins must go to Gryffindor dorms and Hufflepuffs must go to Ravenclaw. Understood?" (they nod and the two rivals agree to go find her. Malfoy might be a jerk but he doesn't want the girl killed. They run to go find her but hide when they see the troll is not in the dungeons. However, they were disgusted by what he looks like) *Harry: (disgusted) "That is one ugly monster." *Draco: (agreeing) "Indeed." (however, the troll is in the girls bathroom and they run into it to see Hermione panicking. She sees them and shouts for them to help) *Harry: (serious) "Don't worry Hermione, we'll save you. (they try distracting him by throwing things at him but due to his stupidity, he doesn't pay attention until he holds Draco upside down. However, Harry's got an idea. He pulls out his wand and performs a familiar spell) Wingardium Leviosa! (it worked. The club rose in the air and fell down on the Troll's head. Draco was freed and ran to Harry and Hermione's side as they see the Troll collapse and pass out. Harry checks out his pulse) He's alive. Just knocked out." (the teachers arrived and they explain everything. The Troll was sent to the mountains due to having been a former student's pet and was recognized by the pet name Shrek. Hagrid was nursing Shrek's head and Shrek have made apologetic hand signs for trespassing. There were two more trolls: the leader Trollzilla was blown up by Neville for being too dangerous and the other one Blob fell off a foggy spike edge when Cedric Diggory bravely jump on it's back and directed it towards the edge. Cedric safely jumped off in time and climbed up to safety. No one knows if the troll survived or not but they chose not to find out. Hermione had never shown anyone but she fell in love with Harry for saving her and being concerned about her. Her and Harry went through trials to get the Stone but it wasn't easy: Hermione got bound and gagged by the Devil's Snare but Harry saved her with the light spell and they shared a kiss, they couldn't find the right key but managed to, they won a game of chess, and managed to find the mirror but only to find out that it was Professor Quirrell who has been causing trouble and it's revealed that he's a death eater who have been turned into a daywalker vampire. He bound and gagged Hermione and held her hostage as a ransom demand for Harry to surrender the stone but Harry refused to give up the stone and reveals that he knows Hermione wouldn't want him to give it up. An enraged Quirrell tries to kill them but Harry manages to stun him with a spell and traps Voldemort in a mirror. He untied Hermione and they once again share a kiss before passing out. The next day, they were in the hospital and have been informed that Quirrell is being beheaded for crimes against the goblins while Voldemort is imprisoned in the mirror. Gryffindor is given first place for the most bravery, Slytherin is given second place for their cunning skills that helped people, Ravenclaw is given third place for sheltering Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff is given fourth place for a little bit of loyalty. Harry and Hermione held hands as Ron welcomed them to stay at his house for the summer due to Harry telling them of what his home is like and they had to resist the urge to kill those horrible people. For now, the case for the stone is now closed and had been investigated. The aurors even jokingly would promote Harry to be a detective) Number 2: Chamber of Secrets (life was great and all at the Weasley's home but Hermione dumped Harry for being too reckless, making his heart break. Ron found out and comforted Harry while getting mad at Hermione) *Hermione: (defending herself) "He's getting too reckless. I only have him back when he stops putting himself in danger. Also, I need to study instead of dating." *Ron: (angry) "You know what, Hermione. You're a selfish, whiny brat who doesn't appreciate everything he does for us and after everything he's been through, he deserves love. I doubt you care. Stay away from him. Our friendship with you is over." (Harry respected Ron for that and saw him as a brother. The Weasley family were also mad and they kicked Hermione out but Harry didn't get along with Percival Weasley, who acted like a pompous jerk to him. However, he got along with Charlie Weasley and they bond over dragons. Anyway, Harry met Ginny and they start bonding to the point where Harry takes a liking to her but they were annoyed that Harry's 2nd year DADA teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart, who is disliked by Harry and the Weasleys for his arrogance and stupidity. During the beginning of 2nd year, Harry cheered when Ginny was put into Gryffindor and they start developing an attraction to each other but are annoyed by a 5th year Slytherin named Cynthia Malfoy, Draco's abusive older sister who has an obsession with Harry and wants him for his fortune only to be disliked by him for her racism towards half-bloods and muggleborn. One day, she was harassing Harry about her being the new seeker for the Slytherins but was stopped by Seamus, who defended Harry. However, Cynthia made a very offensive comeback) *Cynthia: (sneering) "No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mudblood." (Harry didn't know what it meant but it was really bad because everyone was angry at her for that comment. Luckily, Snape fairly gave her detention and deducted 50 points for using that word. He then told Harry what that word means and Harry was angry at someone using such a dreaded word. Anyway, he got worried for Ginny's health because she wasn't looking too good but he also starts hearing voices behind the walls and found out that people are being petrified. He starts to act like a detective and investigates the whole madness. He impersonates Theodore Nott and infiltrates the Slytherin dorms but was sad to see Draco being bullied by Cynthia and now knows where Draco got his behavior from. She then unknowingly confesses that her father Lucius is still a death eater and has a hidden room in the house but she has no involvement with the culprit. He managed to escape the dorms but luckily, he hid a confession tape and had it sent to the ministry to investigate Lucius. However due to controlling a snake in a duel to save a student, he is being framed for being the heir of Slytherin and Hermione is trying to have him kicked out of Gryffindor but Ron manages to convince them to not have a trial for him yet since there's no evidence. Him, Draco, and a new Revanclaw student named Luna Lovegood help investigate. Oliver Wood and the Weasley Twins are supporting Harry and have the campaign to clear Harry's name. It sadly didn't help when Cynthia manipulated the Daily Prophet to lie about Harry being a villain and also claims that Harry is proposed to her, despite Harry claiming to have not dated her. This angered Draco and he disowned Cynthia for her lies while their mother was disappointed in her for her behavior. However, Luna became he last victim of the petrification but luckily, she managed to find a page in the library and Harry identified the attacker as a Basilisk. However, he also found a note that claims the culprit has kidnapped Ginny Weasley and wants Harry to come alone. He reveals this to Ron and Draco. They go to Lockhart but are disgusted and angered to find out that he's a fraud who has been erasing other people's memories and taking credit for their heroic deeds. He tries to erase their memories but they are saved by the house heads, who heard the whole thing. Lockhart is put under arrest for attempted memory wipe. The three heroes all agree that Harry must confront the culprit and Harry promises to the Weasleys that he will get Ginny back. He then opens the passageway to the chamber and goes in. Inside the chamber, he finds Ginny bound with rope and cleave gagged. She looks fearful) *Harry: (serious) "Don't worry, I'm here to help." (he removes the gag but she stills looks scared) *Ginny: (scared) "It's a trap." (the door closed and they see Tom Riddle the II but he is possessed by Voldemort, shocking them) *Voldemort: (smirking) "That's right Harry, I've been possessing Tom Riddle and made him do horrible things. I also framed that filthy half-breed Hagrid for the murder of Mooning Myrtle. I also framed you for the current attacks so my plan can continue. The diary was put in the blood traitor's bag and it possessed her to write to me about the things that she is miserable about but I could care less. Now that you know, my new friend is gonna have her dinner." (he snapped his fingers and the Basilisk comes out but Harry manages to defeat her with a sword that he got from the hat and uses the snake's fang to stab the diary, releasing Tom from Voldemort's control. Harry and Ginny then share a kiss which Tom chucked at but first, the phoenix bird named Fawkes gets them out of there before another snake might come in and kill them. They give the sword to Dumbledore and he has Tom be taken to Madam Pompfry for medical attention. The Weasleys give Harry their gratitude for saving Ginny and thanks to an abused house elf named Dobby, Lucius Malfoy is revealed to be the one who gave Ginny the diary and had freed Voldemort. Auror Kingsley orders all the other Aurors to bring in Lucius Malfoy and charge him with multiple accounts of murder, attempted murder, and treason. Lucius is implied to now probably be executed for his crimes. As a reward, Harry freed Dobby and bonded to him while managing to keep Fawkes. The Chamber of Secrets case is now closed and Harry's name is now cleared. Hermione tries to apologize but Harry doesn't forgive her and their relationship is now strained because of her being hesitant to trust Harry. However, him and Ginny sadly break up because he can't involve her and she understands but they still give a kiss and decide to instead be siblings) Number 3: Prisoner of Azkaban (Harry was sadly taken back to the Dursleys for so-called protection by his estranged sisters MJ and Violet while they only said it was for the greater good but it turned out bad because his abusive Aunt Marge went too far in insulting James and Lily. In a fit of rage, he blew her up like a balloon and caused her to fly away where she popped into the sun. He managed to run away and went to the Weasleys where he told them what happened. They gave him some meals to eat after he was starved again. He was happy to hear that Hagrid is now a teacher at Hogwarts and was now innocent but sadly, he finds out his innocent godfather Sirius Black, who has been framed for murder and treason. He wants to help find the real murderer and demand justice. Him and Ron wanted to find Sirius and help him but remembers that the law is sometimes not fair. While packing some stuff for his 3rd year, he meets a 5th year named Daphne Greengrass and becomes attracted to her. She notices him and smiles, also having a crush on Harry. They talk with each other and start bonding. They then hop on board the train with Ron and share a compartment with Remis Lupin, who actually leaves a good impression on them. However, they are attacked by a Dementor but Remus scares it off with a spell) *Remus: (serious) "Expecto Patronum!" (a light figure that resembles a wolf came out and attacked the Dementor but Harry passes out and they take care of him. When he wakes up, Remus gives him chocolate to keep him awake as the other students check on Harry. Remus explained what a Dementor is and why they're at Hogwarts. Harry is then given a newspaper and it claims that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. When they're off the train, Harry notices Sirius has been changed into a dog but decides to keep him as a pet until his name is cleared. They went to the dining hall and had dinner with Malfoy, Luna, Ron, and the Weasley Twins where they agree to keep Sirius a secret until his name is cleared. Remus Lupin is introduced as the DADA teacher, much to the students' relief. Hagrid taught them about a Hippogriff named Buckbeak and had Harry and Daphne ride on it. When they did, they enjoyed it and started singing A Whole New World because of how they once watched Aladdin but when they landed, Cynthia insulted the poor animal and it attacked in self-defense. Hagrid thought that Cynthia wasn't severely hurt but Hermione was worried) *Hermione: (worried) "Hagrid, that poor young girl needs a hospital." (Hagrid had her and Cormac carry her to the hospital wing, where she blushed at Cormac carrying her. However, she faked her injury and framed Buckbeak of assaulting her, which was her fault. Despite being sad that her dad can't defend her, Undersecretary Umbridge defends her and wants it sentenced to death, much to the students' protest. Cynthia then came to Harry one day and made a proposal for him) *Cynthia: (smirking) "I'll forgive your feathered friend if you marry me. I'll let you think about it." (she gave an air kiss, much to his disgust and Daphne's anger. However, Snape found out and he was p****d) *Snape: (p****d) "How dare you fake an injury and resort to blackmail? 80 points from Slytherin and detention for 8 weeks." (let's just say, Cynthia was not happy. She swore to get Harry and claim his inheritance. However, Slytherin has lost respect for her because her plan was just so selfish and not Slytherin like. Also, she caused them a lot of points. In Remus' class, they were learning about a boggart, a shapeshifter that takes the appearance of your worst fear. When it came to Harry, his worst fear was Voldemort but he manage to think of something) *Harry: (brave) "Ridiculous!" (he cast the spell and Voldemort turned into a clown, causing laughter) Cases *Case #1: The Philosopher's Stone - In his 1st year, Harry and his newfound friend Hermione started investigating the stone and went through a lot of tests to finally save the stone from the traitorous Professor Quirrell. They were successful and Quirrell was executed for his crimes. The wizardly world declared him to now be a detective. *Case #2: The Chamber of Secrets - In his 2nd year, Harry and Hermione's relationship had been finished due to her always worrying over him and choosing to focus on her studies but that ended up getting her on bad terms with him and the Weasleys. However, he fell in love with Ginny Weasley but only for her and the school to be in danger of the Chamber of Secrets. Category:Harry Potter